Hurt? More Like Broken
by EmoEmilee
Summary: I was always alone. People avoided me like the plague. But I am used to it by now. I almost enjoy it. Why do you three keep trying to change it? No one else has been able to, so why should you?
1. Character Info and General Info

Kitune Taniyama (Keh-two-nee Taniyama)

Age: 15

Looks: Long black hair, red eyes (Kazungan is black on the whites of her eyes and pupils, and red for the normally colored part.), tall, skinny, very pale, but not as pale as Oorochimaru. Usually wears black long sleeved shirt that stops above navel with hanging sleeves, black mid-thigh skirt with fishnet leggings going to knees underneath, and black combat boots.

Village: Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Team Number: Seven.

Teammates: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sensei: Kaskashi Hatake, ex-ANBU, current Jounin. Known as the Copy-Cat ninja.

Kekkei Genkai: Kazungan, basically a mix of the Hyuuga and Uchiha Kekkei Genkais along with the abilities of an animal. In Kitune's case, a cat. Kazungan is naturally one eyed except under certain circumstances. She can control it changing the color of her eye by using a slight bit of her chakra all of the time.

Family: Only child, both parents deceased.

Personality: Usually silent, and rarely talks. However, she will do whatever she can to help her teammates. She actually is a kind person on the inside, despite her looks.

Special attributes besides Kazungan: Her own Ninjutsu, Silent Assassin. This makes her chakra hidden, her movements silent, and her body invisible. Her chakra control is equal to that of a Jounin, and she controls all five element Justsus (Fire, water, earth, air, lightening.)

Weaknesses: Not very good at Taijutsu, but can block it slightly. She never uses any weapons besides her black katanas or shuriken.

Closest to: The Third Hokage.

Kinda close to: Her teammates and Kakashi (once they're put in a team together)

Hates: Basically everyone else.

Lives: With the Hokage. He took her in after her family was killed by a criminal organization.

*****IMPORTANT READ BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER*****

I will update this story whenever I feel like it. So begging in the comments will do nothing.

This will be in first person, and I will try to make it as accurate as possible.

Chapter lengths will vary greatly, until I find a set schedule for this.

I will not put any author's notes in this, because I'm not a big fan of them in fan fictions personally.

I have only watched up to episode 69 of the original Naruto anime series at the point of starting this. Because I will have to watch a lot of episodes in the coming months, that will also delay updates.

If I spell a few words wrong, I'm sorry, I do try to go over my mistakes, but I don't usually type in a long space of time.

This story may swear quite a bit, but I'm not sure.

I will not be putting specials in.

This story may get slightly disturbing, and you may want to tune out now if you don't like slightly darker themes.

I may not have the best grammar, and I may have a few mistakes in the episodes, but I'm not a professional writer. I'm a thirteen year old girl who has no life.

This story may not progress too fast... I am writing this story as how I would want a fan fiction to play out.

Some things may change. Not everything will be the same, for example, maybe Kitune will wind up fighting Gaara in the third round preliminaries.

Please enjoy the story, and please don't crap on me because of slow updates.


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Kitune, it's time to wake up, you don't want to be late for your first day as a**_ Genin, do you?"  
That would be Granddad, waking me from my nice little nap I was having. I say nap because I went to bed at five in the morning, and he wakes me up at eight every day. Three hours could hardly be considered a 'good night's sleep.'  
"I'm up!" Yelling down the stairs, I quickly dress in my usual attire. Stumbling into my bathroom, I groggily brush my teeth and fix my hair. _'Boring and unattractive as usual. Did I really think it would be any different today?'_ By now I'm completely awake, so walking down the stairs and sitting at the dining table is almost subconscious.  
Grabbing a piece of toast, I start to head out the door, but Grandpa stops me by throwing something into my hands. "Don't forget this; it's now a part of who you are." I look down at the object in my hands and see it's my Leaf Village headband. Tying it quickly onto my head above my bangs, I throw a hasty thank you to Granddad and sprint out the door.  
As I run, I pass tons of people, but never hit any. After about a minute, the Academy comes into view and I speed up my running a bit, only to slow as I get to the door. I reach to open it, but a noise comes from behind me and I quickly jump as I turn around. The noise, aka Ino and Sakura barrel through, and I slip in behind them.  
While the door closes behind me, I look around for an empty seat. _'C'mon, please let me be here early enough to get my seat…'_ But no, that seat is taken up by some kid who's just sitting there sleeping. Sighing reluctantly, I make my way up the stairs to the only seat not circled by people I absolutely hate; the seat right next to Sasuke Uchiha. He's bearable, but not my first choice.  
As I sit down, I hope to Kami that no one notices, and they all continue with their lives, but when does anything go right for me? With that thought in mind, I completely sit, and a hush falls over the room as every single pair of eyes in this room turn straight towards me.  
Suddenly I'm pulled up out of my seat and on the floor with two pairs of eyes, one pale green, the other pale blue, glaring into my own red ones.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE!? YOU SLUT, HE'S MINE!" the owners of the eyes are strangely coordinated.  
Keeping my expressionless face on, I simply look at them and stand back up. I sit back down in my original spot, and put my head in my hands with my elbows on the table. My eyes are shadowed by my bangs as I just sit there. Their footsteps come closer again though, so I look up slightly, just enough so they can both see the cold glare directed at both of them. When I look back down, their footsteps are hastily walking away. Slowly, people go back to their conversations, and the room is normal once again.  
That is, until the door bursts open with a bang and a blonde kid runs in. _'His name is something like Nick, right? Nukite, Nurito, no… Naruto! That's it. His last name is… fuck, I don't care.'_ Naruto starts ranting and shit, I can't be bothered to listen. The kid who took my seat says something, and that gets Naruto mad. _'I know that kid… Shikamaru, right? He controls shadows, I always wanted to do that.'_ When I look up there's suddenly a Naruto in front of me. Well, he's more in front of Sasuke, but I'm sitting next to him, so… Yeah.  
The blonde in front of me turns to face me instead of Sasuke. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" I just glare at him in response. He's being annoying, why can't he just go back to Sasuke? Anyways, he glares back at me. He's still shorter than me, so I'm looking down at him and glaring while he looks up. I darken my glare, but as someone bumps into Naruto while trying to sit down, I feel the glare turn to shock. As I said, He is shorter than me, so his face landed in my boobs. And, not to brag, they're pretty big.  
He flies back with a nose bleed, and I simply just return to an expressionless face. To be honest, it's not a big deal. It's not like I'm naked, I have clothes on. Luckily, before anyone can say anything, our teacher, well, EX- teacher walks in.  
"As of today, you all are officially Genin. So, in order to continue your training to be a Chunin, you will be placed into groups along with a Jounin, who will be training you for the time between you being Genin and Jounin." He keeps talking, but at this point I really don't care. Yeah yeah, call me lazy. But I know the important information. "… announce the teams…" Wait, what? He's announcing our teams? Please, please, PLEASE don't put me with that pink bitch. I would wind up begging my sensei to just kill me.  
"… Kitune Taniyama, Sasuke Uchiha,"  
_'YES! Someone I can stand!'_  
"Sakura Haruno…"  
_'Sweet baby motherfuckers eating shitty ass pies with a big pile of fuck.' _  
"…and because he passed when we didn't expect it, Naruto Uzumaki will also be joining Team Seven."  
He continues talking, and I think Naruto starts yelling, I'm not sure. At this point, I've given up saving any loose brain cells, because my head is banging the table so hard I'm sure they all died. About to swing my head down again, something stops me. I think it's a hand… It has pale skin… and fingers… yep it's a hand. I follow the hand up to its owner, and see it's Sasuke. I slightly glare at him, but sigh and soften my eyes. There's no point in being mad at him, he simply stopped me from having to go and be a burden on nurses at the hospital.  
Turning my gaze onto the rest of the class, or, should I say, Sakura and Naruto, my eyes focus on one fact; there is no Jounin here. _'Damn, he's late. Hurry the fuck up, I wanna get out of this room, I can't stand it.' _  
Time is passing too slowly; I'm starting to get bored. So instead of just staring at people, I let my thoughts drift.  
_My family and I are in a cart, driving along a desert. We start running low on food, so we stop at a road-side market. As soon as we all get out, the scenery changes, and we are now standing on tiny grass and there is giant grass surrounding us. It starts to rain, so we take shelter under a large toadstool. It then starts raining shitty diapers, and there is now a gigantic baby chasing us…_  
"N-Naruto… Y-you idiot…. You w-woke her…." Said boy is currently trying to hide, as he has knocked me onto the floor. My eyes start to narrow, but the door opens, snapping my gaze towards it.  
Only to see an earaser fall on top of a silver-haired man who… Actually looks quite young for having that color hair. Of course, his hair is defying gravity, so it makes sense.  
Wait, back up. _His hair is defying gravity. _No, literally, it's sticking up to the side diagonally. Hair just doesn't do that naturally… usually.  
"My first impression of you… you're a bunch of idiots." He says through his mask. Did I mention he's wearing a mask over his mouth and nose, and his right eye is covered by his headband? Well, now I have.  
After saying that, he walks up the stairs. _'Why would he go up there, all that's there is some classrooms and… ohhh I get it.'_  
Being the only smart one in here, I jump out the window. No, I don't land on the ground; I grab the window above me. Quickly, I jump from windowsill to windowsill until I reach the roof. Only our sensei is here right now, the others must have gotten lost or something. Retards.  
When my feet touch the floor, his eye turns to me, and he gives me a slight nod, before staring at the entrance again. I walk closer to him and sit next to his seat on the railing. Just as I sit, the three derps appear in the now open doorway.  
"So why don't we introduce ourselves?" The man next to me suggests as the trio sits in front of us.  
"Er… why don't you start, so we know what to do..." Blondie tries. Surprisingly, he takes it.  
"Oh... me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...hmm...never really thought about that...as for my hobbies...well, I have a lot of hobbies." I can see the others are disappointed at his introduction. Hey, I learned his name. Productive for me.  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!" He practically has stars in his eyes, poor kid.  
"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is (looks at Sasuke) or more like the person I like is (looks at Sasuke) and my dream for the future is (Looks at Sasuke and squeals). What I hate is NARUTO!" At that, said kid looks down and stays silent.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things, and don't particularly like anything. I have no hobbies, and I don't have a dream, because I WILL make it a reality. I will restore my clan and kill a _certain someone._" Damn that kid is deep. The others can see it too, as they look at him almost scared. Oh shit, my turn. I speak softly, no point in being loud.  
"Kitune Taniyama. Nothing, most things, reading, to protect whoever I can." When Kakashi-sensei hears that, something sparks in his eye. In the blink of an eye, it's gone. But it was there, I know it was.  
"Alright, meet up at the training ground at six A.M tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke." I slightly question that, but it doesn't matter. I'm tired of being around people, so instead of listening to rest of what happens, I jump off the roof. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I'm off, and at the mansion in record time. I don't bother talking to anyone; I just walk upstairs and fall onto my bed. Briefly, I consider changing, but before I can think it through, darkness eats me and I fall into dreamland.


End file.
